


Reunion

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [19]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: A bit of positivity and hopefulness on a sad day for wrestling, But they're happy tears I promise!, Dorks in Love, Happy Ending, Hugs, In a world where nothing hurts and everything is perfect, Kissing, Looking back on life a bit, M/M, References to AEW and NJPW events, Reunions, Songfic, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: A look at what could be. An imagining of Kenny and Kota reuniting in the States after Kota leaves Japan.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkflame173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflame173/gifts).



Reunion

A/N: Okay, so this is inspired by a piano piece I wrote yesterday. I was thinking about the comment Darkflame173 left on Drawing, and the thought of a Golden Lovers reunion popped into my head (along with a random piano tune I couldn’t shake), hence the name of the song and the fic. I’ll put the link for the song, if anyone’s interested, in the closing notes. And I hope that, with everything that's happened and is happening in the wrestling world right now, everyone released stays safe, healthy, and has the best of luck in whatever they might pursue now; and I hope that us fans can find a bit of unity and distraction from the craziness going on in the world. With all that said, enjoy!

  
  


They walked together, perfectly in sync, fingers intertwined and hands fitted together as if they were made for each other, unable to wipe the lovestruck grins off their faces. The quiet sound of suitcase wheels rolling across tile, then concrete, accompanied the thunderous racing of their hearts. After years apart the day had finally come. They were reunited.

It wasn’t easy, and there were some days when the chasm where their hearts should be dragged them down, not a single scrap of happiness to be felt; but then there were some days where thinking about the past brought soft smiles to their faces and warmth to their eyes. And then… And then there were the days when they remembered the moments that spelled the end for that point in time.

Hushed conversations between shows and in hotel rooms about their future, whispered rumors about a group leaving for America to start their own brand, and the thought of losing each other again all crashed down on them at once sometimes. The concussion and the loss in the main event of Wrestle Kingdom 13, having to say goodbye again, knowing things were about to change drastically…

It wasn’t all bad though.

There were continuous victories and building momentum that led to a G1 win and a guaranteed Wrestle Kingdom main event spot. There was a successful start of a new wrestling company with some of the best rising stars and top talent the world had to offer; passionate, supportive, wonderful fans that made every second working there worth that much more. There were hardworking talents hired, weekly shows, PPV main events. With a few tough losses came even greater wins, a chance to find themselves again, tag team title runs, their first world title wins.

And then the day came. **The** day.

A plane ride that should have felt like forever seemed to whiz by, Kota’s spirit hopeful, a bit anxious, and almost bursting with joy. They’d promised each other that they would be together again, and that was about to happen once he landed in Florida.

A wait that should have felt like years felt more like minutes, the only thought going through Kenny’s mind as he sat in the airport being that Kota was about to be there, that the moment he’d been dreaming of for so long was about to happen.

It was as if they were suspended in time when they both looked up, eyes meeting across the way for the first time in so, so long. Acting as one they rushed to each other, embracing the other with tears in their eyes in front of a crowded airport audience without a care in the world, only focused on each other. Kenny gently cupped Kota’s face with shaky hands, as if he couldn’t quite believe he was real, meeting his equally watery gaze. Kota let out a harsh breath, trembling ever so slightly as his hands came to rest lightly on Kenny’s hips, suitcase beside him. They closed the distance between them slowly, lips moving in a passionate, unhurried kiss that made excited shivers race down their spines and warmth blossom in their chests. In that moment it was just them, and nothing else mattered except that they were **_together_ **.

Kenny was the first to pull back, blushing furiously as he tried to catch his breath, Kota smirking at his sheepish expression before it softened to a smile. He reached for Kenny’s hand, their fingers intertwining as they fit perfectly. He grabbed his suitcase in the other and their gazes met again, both of them laughing softly as they looked away, giddy and overjoyed. They walked to Kenny’s car together, the suitcase going in the backseat, and as they made their way to Kenny’s house it finally began to sink in that this was the new normal, that Kota was there to stay. They reached for each other’s hand at the same time, grinning when they realized.

When Kenny parked the car and unlocked his front door he stood just within his home—No, **_their_ ** home—taking a deep breath as he felt tears gather in his eyes again, face warm and chest tight. Kota embraced him from behind, pressing a lingering kiss to the crook of his neck, and Kenny let out a quiet sob, leaning back against him. He felt a tear hit his skin, Kota just as emotional and overwhelmed as he was. They didn’t say a word, didn’t need to. 

All they needed was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a song that inspired this! You can watch/listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ws_YHns6RVs 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic! :)


End file.
